Escape from Camp Greenlake
by Clownwithachainsaw
Summary: A mismatched group of kids have to escape Camp Greenlake and its sadistic Warden. The kids from section D realise they can't do it alone and have to team up with sections A, B, and C against all odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Zero. I used to have 1 other name, but I forgot it.

I live at Camp Greenlake.

One of the first things you learn at Camp Greenlake, is not to upset the Warden. Mom and Mr. Sir upset easy, and they'll only hurt you. But the Warden is much, much better at controlling her temper. You upset her… and you're dead.

Barfbag learned that the hard way. We all told him it was a mad idea, but he wouldn't listen. He was new at Camp Greenlake. He still hadn't come by Mom's fury, or even Mr. Sir's. There was no way he could have known about the Warden. He though we were exaggerating. We weren't.

He managed to slink through the camp, more snake than kid, and he spat in the Warden's water tank. She kept a tank separate from us Lakers. When X-ray realized what it was he thought of a plan to use it to escape, but barfbag had his own plan.

The next day, we were all asked to line up. We knew what it was about, and not even X-ray had the guts to disobey. The Warden was mad. In the rushed moments before Mr. Sir and the guards came in, we said our goodbyes to barfbag. I think he was afraid then, when he saw our faces.

But then he met the Warden, and he realized the Warden was a girl. Well, he never much cared for girls either way, so he didn't have a problem coming up with a snappy comeback when she politely asked him whether he did it.

His mistake.

We all knew that when the Warden is polite, when she treats us like we're human instead of rats lurking beneath her feet, that's when you have to be on your toes. Because she doesn't want to be rude when she kills somebody. She wants them to meet their maker and say; Yeah, the Warden killed me, but at least she was polite about it.

First, she offered him a drink of water. He accepted. After all, it's not like it could make him sick or anything. When he finished, he was smiling. I don't think many of us will forget that smile; the smile of a dead man who thinks that he's safe because the first bullet was 2 inches from his head instead of a hitting it.

The problem with Barfbag, as we later reflected, was that he thought he was invincible. He couldn't get sick, and he could make anybody else sick. He didn't take the time to think things through. He didn't think about things like liquid nitrogen in that cup.

A solid hit later, and he was 2,438 shards of frozen corpse on the cold granite floor. We all went back to our rooms, and the Warden took her picture. By now, we think she must have a wall of pictures. Before Barfbag there was Spider, before him Leprechaun, and before him Freak. And that's just the ones this year.

I counted them once. There were 57 pictures on the wall. I haven't counted them again.

Nobody upsets the Warden in Camp Greenlake and gets away with it.

Camp Greenlake is a place where the world puts the freaks. Every year there's more of us, from pollution, bruised genes, inbreeding, or just our mothers smoking while pregnant. Any way you slice it, nobody in Camp Greenlake is human. And that makes people scared of us.

There are 4 sections in Camp Greenlake. Each one has 7 mutants in it. We'd have more, but we have a pretty high fatality rate. The girl mutants are all in Europe. The respected governments of the world don't let out how they treat us, or else people would feel sorry for us, and they wouldn't report us. All the people need to know, is that we mutants are dangerous.

Camp Greenlake is buried under an abandoned military facility in Russia. The Warden is a sick twisted individual, who plays with us like we're chess pieces when she's bored. She graduated top of her class in social psychology studies in the upper class university she attended in Moscow. When the old Warden retired, she took his place. When we aren't going through our daily routines of survival, she likes to play games with us and write stuff that wins her nobel prizes. Nobody complains about the ethics or our treatment. As far as everybody outside is concerned, we're not human.

Mr. Sir isn't either. She was one of the Warden's first experiments, and we've had to fight tooth and nail not to end up like him. He used to be just another kid growing up in a ranch in Texas. Then when he was brought here he became our leader, trying night and day to find some way to escape. But he could never find a way. The Warden played her twisted mind games on him, and now he's her personal boy toy, and the top enforcer here at Camp Greenlake.

Compared to them, Mom is a girl scout. But that's why he's so dangerous. We've lost a lot of guys because they all thought they could take Mom. Then, he knocks them out with chloroform or something and takes them to his lab, where he gets to dissect us and map out our genes and find out what make us inhuman. I once made the mistake of telling him how he was going to die.

He made sure I could never talk again.

I know things. Things I shouldn't possibly know. That's enough for me to be sent here. I know all the stuff I just told you, about Camp Greenlake. And I'll tell you more, though you'll wish I hadn't. I'm writing this because I can't speak, and tell you in person. I didn't speak very much when I still could; I don't like saying things unless they have to be said. But just because you don't watch much television, doesn't mean you don't want your eyes removed.

I've been here the longest, back when I was only 1 year old, and I told my mom exactly who my dad was cheating on her with, and he called the Mutant Response Division. When I told them I was a mutant, they tested me anyway and I was positive.

I would have died if it weren't for X-ray. He came in just after me, and took care of me. And for a while, I was the Warden's favorite pet, after she took Mr. Sir. She decided to play with this new factor, a baby in their midst. Luckily, I told everybody what she was doing, and X-ray managed to spin the situation around so she got bored and left me alone. X-ray was smart like that.

When X-ray came here, he learned how to survive from Mr. Sir, and then he took control over the mutants in section D when he left. He can see everything. He can see through walls, he can see in the dark, he can see a fly on a wall a 20 miles distant. He doesn't even know how much he can see yet. He has 1 nasty X shaped scar carved over his face from his big fight with Mr. Sir. It gives him an extra air of authority with the other inmates.

Armpit is as close to X-ray as a brother, and if X-ray can sometimes beat the Warden's mind games, then Armpit can sometimes take on Mr. Sir and live to tell about it. Armpit got his name from the way his sweat glands overreact when he uses his powers. He can make himself denser than depleted uranium or lighter then helium.

Squid's French. Nobody really understands him except me, so he has it pretty rough trying to get people to understand what he's saying as well. Squid's not really squid-like, but he does have an octopus instead of a head which makes it even more difficult for him to communicate. Not very many people like him in section D, and the Warden's pretty happy about that. He hasn't been here long, but longer than zigzag. I think he's funny.

Magnet's the oldest guy in section D. It was a long time before he got caught, and when they did catch him, they put a collar around his neck to stop him from using his powers. We all protect him, because one day we might find a way to get that collar off and then he could help us get out. I don't like that idea. He's scary.

Zigzag is the latest newcomer to Camp Greenlake, if you don't count the dearly departed Barfbag. He's very violent. I've seen him take on 3 yellow-spots at once because his favorite TV show got cancelled. But when he's not breaking things, we like to use him for entertainment. His mind's a radio, and he can watch shows being broadcasted through the air.

Now, with these guys all together, you'd think we'd have broken out by now.

Well, the thing is the Warden's watching us all the time through her cameras. She watches each one of us, and if she thinks we're trying to start something, then she'll pounce. She'll add some new element to Camp Greenlake, or send Mr. Sir to stop one of the weaker members of the team. It's like she's playing chess, and we're telling her what moves we make before we make them. And her cameras are almost undetectable. Zigzag can't find any, because they're set in wires not broadcasted. X-ray can see them sometimes, when he squints. And sometimes my power will pick them up.

Yeah, my power isn't very reliable. I can only see some things, others I can't see at all, and the future is a complete blank unless it's set in stone. The one area where my powers are perpetually functioning is numbers. I'm good with numbers. If you ask me for the odds, I can calculate them to their farthest decibel point. Sometimes I can pick up other things, when the numbers add up to make them. But the odds of that happening are 43.22 % (precisely).

Camp Greenlake was designed by the first Warden. It was a complete maze of holes. 267 passages, 24 rooms, 34 deadly traps and 57 secret doors. I know my way around fine, but lots of newbies have died by being in the wrong corridor at the wrong time. And then there're the yellow-spots. A bunch of stormtroopers with special armor that walk around and try to beat us up every once in a while. And even if we do escape, even if we somehow get to the surface… there's a military base up there. And 0 tunnels to hide in.

Nobody leaves Camp Greenlake.

When our new teammate was coming, I went to get X-ray. He was at the wall. The wall was a massive granite wall that covered the whole north side of the camp. Nobody could dig through it; it was far too hard. X-ray used it as a calendar. There were 7,539 chalk marks on it, each one representing a day he survived Camp Greenlake.

I got his attention with a tug on his sleeve, and gestured for him to come with me. He and Armpit followed, and we came to the Elevator. Smack dab in the center of Camp Greenlake, the elevator was the 1 way in or out.

Mr. Sir was riding down the elevator with the new guy. He was pretty huge, 7 feet and 2 inches. That's bigger than Armpit. He was about, 19 years old. He was from 51.488224,-0.142822 latitude and longitude. London, just like me.

"What's his power?" X-ray asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. Thankfully, X-ray knows enough not to rely on my power too much. I see numbers, and I see how numbers effect the world, but I can rarely see the world outside of numbers.

The elevator slowed to a stop, mere feet above the ground. "Welcome to Camp Greenlake Yelnats." Mr. Sir said. You're with Section D."

Yelnats looked around. "What's Section D?" He asked.

"Section D is where all of the people who aren't in Section A, B or C go." Mr. Sir said. He pushed Yelnats out of the elevator, and onto the metal grating on the floor. "Try not to die quicker than the last fellow. I got money riding on you." He shut the elevator doors and the elevator carried him back up.

"I know my rights!" Yelnats yelled. "This is inhuman!"

"So are you!"

The elevator climbed out of sight and Yelnats stared up at it angrily.

"Let's go." X-ray said. He walked out into the courtyard followed by me and armpit.

Yelnats caught sight of the 3 of us and backed away fast. "Who're you?" Yelnats asked.

"My name's X-ray." He said. "This is Armpit, and Zero."

Yelnats scoffed. "What kind of names are those?"

"Ours. Society abandoned us, so we abandon the names they gave us. You'll get a name too, later."

"Hah. Not likely. Listen, just tell me where section D is."

"Section D isn't a place, it's a family." X-ray said. "I'm its leader."

"What, a runt like you?" Yelnats sneered. X-ray was quite small. I was the only one smaller than him. "You're the family's little daddy?"

"You should be a little more polite." X-ray said. "There are three other sections, and any one of them would tear you a new one. Section A would tear you two. If you want to survive Camp Greenlake, then you've got to learn some manners."

Yelnatz laughed. "Yeah. Right. Listen short stuff, I don't know who you used to be, but as of now, I am in charge here."

X-ray shook his head. "You're right. You have no idea what's going on. Which is one reason why you should follow my lead. Do you want to hear the other reasons?"

"What's your mutant power?" Yelnats asked.

"Listen kid, I want to be clear on this; I am in charge here."

Yelnats punched him in the face.

Armpit started forward, but X-ray put a hand out and stopped him. I didn't know everything, but I know numbers. There was a 0% chance X-ray would lose this fight. "I don't like infighting in Section D." X-ray said. "But if it'll teach you not to question my authority, I will beat your face in so hard, your acne will be bruised."

Yelnats stepped off of the metal and onto the stone. "My power is, depending on what rock I'm touching I get stronger, faster, more powerful. And this is some good rock. You can take your best shot little daddy."

"'S got all the class of a caveman." Armpit said. "Lemme at 'im X-ray."

"No." X-ray said. "I've got to teach him some manners."

Yelnats threw another punch, and X-ray dodged it, coming up underneath and slamming his fist in between Yelnats' legs. Yelnats was in his element, surrounded by stone walls on all sides. It didn't stop X-ray. He hammered away at Yelnats' face, then grabbed his hair and plowed his face into the rock floor. It should have actually healed Yelnats, except X-ray had slammed his face so relentlessly, that he'd broken Yelnats' nose. From there, it was an easy matter to break him. I won't go into the details, but by the time X-ray stopped, Yelnats was a broken man, and X-ray was standing on his back, 1 bruise on his arm from where Yelnats landed a single flailing hit.

"Welcome to Camp Greenlake Caveman." He whispered in his ear before letting Armpit carry him into the holes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We all slept in metal cells 6 feet deep and 6 feet wide. They used to hold toxic waste, now they held us. Camp Greenlake was a mismatch of the facility's sub-basement and the rock surrounding it, leading to some deformed cave segments and some pristine corridors. The place was a maze. We were rats.

We shoveled a layer of dirt into the bottom of Caveman's cell so he'd be able to heal from X-ray's assertion of leadership. By the time he woke up, there wasn't as much as a mark on him.

When the morning came he was introduced to Section D.

"Alright Section D, this is our newest member." X-ray clapped Caveman on the back. He half-flinched. He was conflicted between trying to get a tough guy rep or getting pummeled by X-ray again.

Squid grunted. I signaled to X-ray that he meant hello (As opposed to what he said when he first greeted Barfbag). Zigzag and Magnet also introduced themselves in their own way. Armpit did too, grudgingly. He still didn't like that Caveman had tried to take over. We all got ready for breakfast and X-ray took Caveman aside.

"Now the thing you have to understand most of all Caveman, is that Section D is a team. One of us goes down, we all go down."

"The Warden showed me a picture of the last guy who went down." Caveman said. "Why aren't you with him?" Magnet sniffed in disdain at the question.

X-ray shook his head. "Poor Barfbag wasn't with us very long. We tried to tell him not to cross the Warden. That's another thing you have to know. One of our biggest threats down here is the Warden. To her, we're just guinea pigs. She likes to toy with us, make a pet project of us."

"That's why we have to be a team. I've been crossing wits with her for a long time now. There's no way to win with the warden. If you do, she'll kill you, like she killed Barfbag. But if you let her win, we die as a consequence of whatever sick game she plays. The trick is, to give her what she wants without actually letting her kill us all. We have to make it fun for her. In return, she lets us live."

"Seems easy enough." Caveman muttered.

"Digging your own grave seems easy too, but you've never done it." X-ray scowled. "It seems to me like this is all going over your head a bit. I'll see if I can explain it to you a bit more this evening."

We left soon after that. I took the lead, using my powers to detect the probability of any yellow spot encounters and lead us through the tunnels. Breakfast was served in one of the upper levels in an operating theater. Well, not served so much as put in there and we had to hunt them.

"We're coming into the breakfast arena." X-ray told Caveman.

"Why do you call it an arena?" He asked.

"Just don't draw attention to yourself." X-ray said, ignoring the question. Caveman grunted, and walked to the back of the group looking surly.

When we reached our tunnel we all stayed inside and watched as X-ray walked out into the operating theater. The tunnel came out over the stairs, a big hole somebody dug in through the wall. There were three other entrances to the room. Two doors, and a shattered window. Six men stood in the corridor outside the window, one boy on the steps inside.

"X-ray." The boy smiled. "Having a good day?"

"Not exactly." X-ray smiled coldly in return. He was trying not to show fear, but in truth, the boy standing opposite was one of the two people he had ever feared. The boy's name was Calvin, and he was the leader of Section B. He'd refused to take on any another name. When he was younger, Calvin had a strange form of autism that gave him extremely vivid daydreams, and he gave himself loads of names (Tracer bullet, Spaceman Spiff, Stupendous Man). Now that he's older, he's just plain sociopathic. His one and only friend (if he had any) is El Tigre, his second in command who could mutate into an anthropomorphic tiger. Calvin wasn't afraid of anybody, even the Warden, and it showed. When he wanted somebody dead, he was more terrifying than an angry Zigzag. Nobody knew what his power was, not even me. We only that it was something dangerous. Because like Magnet, he had a collar around his neck to prevent him from using it.

The two doors opened up and two other people came into the room. One of them was an old man with silver hair. He had only one leg, and he used a crutch to get around. Was small and rotund, with a curly mustache.

"Prince. Jumpman." X-ray greeted the other two.

Prince was the leader of section A. He was the oldest person in Camp Greenlake (87 years old, but I wasn't gonna tell). Everybody respects the guy for his mad survival skills, and X-ray often liked to meet with him and chat. Nobody knew why he called himself Prince, or what his power was. The current theory was that he called himself Prince after prince charming from fairy tails, and had some sort of power that only effected girls. None of us had ever seen his power, or at least it was so subtle we didn't know when we'd seen it, so it was open to speculation.

Jumpman, the leader of section C, was more reclusive. He and his section didn't talk to anybody outside of scheduled meeting times. He used to be a plumber in Italy, which came in handy a lot during tunneling. He wasn't very friendly, especially after the Warden killed his younger brother. His legs were extraordinarily powerful, and somehow, he could gain purchase on the air itself to double jump.

Breakfast in Camp Greenlake consisted of dumping a herd of 10 animals into the auditorium and having the sections cook and kill them for themselves. The Warden's crazy logic behind this was, you couldn't divide 10 animals between 4 sections evenly, and eventually there would be infighting. The Warden loved infighting. The Prince came up with a system where only the team leaders were allowed to hunt breakfast, minimizing the risk that any of the inmates taking a swing at each other. The sounds of the breakfast drowned out a lot of noise too, allowing the team leaders to touch base with each other without the Warden listening in.

The light turned on. "Wonder what we're getting today?" Calvin said, pacing eagerly. Jumpman crouched, ready to jump at the first animal to come through. X-ray stood next to Prince who gave him one of his crutches as a weapon.

The animals dropped. The usual 3 pigs, 2 sheep. I suppose it was too much to hope for cow. 4 dogs. I know Magnet loves dog meat. And a Wolverine. The Warden does like to make things difficult.

Jumpman immediately leaped up and landed on 1 of the dog's heads, killing it instantly. X-ray and Prince went to work bludgeoning the other animals with the crutches. Calvin ran at the Wolverine, and they tore at each other with a gusto. I heard Caveman gasp behind me, and retreat down the tunnel. Watching Calvin fight isn't for the weak of heart.

I kept tabs on what they were saying with my power. I couldn't hear what they were saying over Calvin's fight with the Wolverine, but sometimes things came through, and this was one of those times.

The Prince asked X-ray about his latest plan to escape. X-ray replied he was still trying to come up with one, since Barfbag had ruined their last plan involving the Warden's water tank.

Calvin mentioned that El Tigre had heard another person come into camp. X-ray told them about Caveman. Jumpman wondered whether he was any good at tunneling, but X-ray replied they hadn't had a chance to figure out yet.

The Prince wondered if he'd Jumpman's squads had new weapons ready since the Warden's last surprise inspection uncovered them. He said yes, and Calvin enthusiastically reported that his efforts to build a chainsaw were coming along nicely. X-ray shuddered with fear.

By this time, Calvin had taken care of the Wolverine. Thoroughly. Magnet warned Caveman not to look. The four of them hauled their prizes up and left. "See you at game night tomorrow." Prince said as a farewell.

"Prepare to meet your-a match." Jumpman said, in his thick Italian accent. "We're-a gonna take da prize home tomorrow."

"Don't bet on it." X-ray called over his shoulder. They retreated into their tunnels.

"Who were they?" Caveman asked.

"Leaders o' sections A, B, and C." Armpit said. "Do not cross them. Especially the blonde 1."

"I'll teach you what you need to know about them later tonight Caveman." X-ray said. "All you need to know for now, is that the sections are ranked in order to who the Warden thinks are threats. We're just the cast-offs. Don't go picking fights, or it'll be the end of you."

Caveman never did learn to not pick fights. But in the end, I guess that's what saved us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the day camp D practiced with their weapons.

"Alright newbie, here's the skinny." Armpit said, leading Caveman through the caves. "Monday, Friday, and half of Wednsday and Saturday, we dig. On Tuesday, Thursday, we practice. We prepare ourselves for a fight in the event of the slightest hope of a jailbreak. Wednsday and Saturday are sports days, and Sunday we just relax, do whatever we want to do. Today is Tuesday, so, lucky you. Instead of breaking your bones digging for freedom, I'll be breaking your bones for you."

"Don't do me any favors Pillsbury." I winced. It wasn't wise to get in Armpit's face.

Armpit turned around. "Watch yourself Caveman. Watch yourself." He turned back. "You're on thin ice as it is. To survive against the Warden, we'll have to be thicker than blood. You've already got a strike against you, attacking X-ray. The only reason I'm your sparring partner is because I won't kill you."

"Why, chicken?" Caveman sneered. He was going to get himself killed before the Warden did him in.

Armpit stopped in front of the armory. "No. X-ray told me not to do it. So I won't. End of story."

"Why don't you two get a room?"

Armpit gestured to the closet. "Pick your weapon so I can beat you bloody senseless already."

The closet was filled with makeshift weapons supplied by camp C. Shovels, ropes, pipes, shaped rocks, slapjacks, and what have you. Anything and everything that could be shaped from the place where they lived and Calvin's warped mind (so, a lot).

"Don't choose the weapon that looks easiest to wield." Armpit said. "Choose the one that's right for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caveman grunted decisively. He took out a pipe. "Let's try this."

Armpit shrugged. "All right." He took out the knotted rope. In a few short seconds (7.63) Caveman was on the ground.

"You cheated." Caveman huffed. "There's no way you beat me. I'm as solid as a rock."

Armpit frowned. "And just as dense." He turned back to the armory. "Try this." He said, handing Caveman a longer pipe, by comparison a metal quarterstaff.

"Fine." Caveman snatched it away, and lunged. This time he lasted longer (13.581) before he landed on his backside.

"Yeah, I figured you'd do better with a longer one."

"What are you talking about?" Caveman asked.

"I told you, it's not what's easiest, but what's right for you. Now get up. It's so fun watching you gather bruises."

Caveman lunged again. I was worried. Caveman was out for blood, if Armpit caught onto the fact, he'd actually fight him, instead of taking it easy like we did in a first camper's first couple of weeks. I went back to practicing with my shovel against Squid's knives.

Sparing with Squid was difficult. He had 10 tentacles and 2 arms, which meant 2 knives could take me out at a range, and if I got close he could dice me up like a pepperoni. My win/lose ratio with him is 3:7. I was lucky we didn't practice with our real weapons.

Magnet was an excellent sparer. He'd learned to fence in a British boarding school before he was discovered and caught. Zigzag was… very ferocious. He didn't understand the concept of holding back. They made terrific sparring partners because Zigzag help Magnet learn how to fight somebody who wasn't trying to get points for style and Magnet helped Zigzag improve his form. Zigzag alternated between fighting with a hammer, and with an axe.

After 1 hour of practice, we took a 15 minute break before switching partners. We switched partners to make sure we could fight in a variety of ways with our weapons, and didn't just stick with one fighting style, since we had no way of replicating Mr. Sir's gun & knives style, but we still had to be prepared. We took a break because exercise can be stressful if you aren't used to physical activity and Caveman was threatening to throw up.

Our exercise lasted until one of us passed out. This was a good system, but it made it difficult to cope with newbies. After three hours I'd just managed to pin Armpit when a loud BONG echoed through the practice arena. X-ray had taken out Caveman (2.1 seconds) with his shovel.

When the day was over, we all crowded around Zigzag. He was able to tune into different channels sometimes. Tonight he tuned into a special episode of Command and Conquer. It's been my favorite show, ever since I was introduced to Zigzag.

It was a story about an alternate dimension, where Napoleon Bonaparte was in league with aliens. He conquered earth with ease, and enslaved humanity to become emperor of the solar system. When he died the aliens put his brain in a machine where he continued to rule. Cut to 1915 and Adolph Hitler managed to capture a starship and lead a plucky young band of rebels against Bonaparte. Today's episode, Hitler was leading an elite team to the prison planet Mars to break out the android political prisoner Churchill 3.

Best. Show. Ever.

After the show, Magnet asked me to help him through the tunnels. Zigzag had tuned into one of Armpit's cooking shows, so I agreed. The section mostly wanted my help to lead them through the tunnels in the day, but they could look after themselves.

Going out at night without me or X-ray was reckless almost to the point of suicide.

We walked through the tunnels silently. I used my power to look out for the yellow spots. Eventually we made it all the way to the corridors that belonged to section C.

"Thank you once again my little friend." Magnet said, as posh as ever. "I owe you an ever growing debt."

I shrugged. It was as much as I could communicate. He owed me a grand total of 32 debts for each time I helped him sneak over to section C. He'd already paid 5 of them. Magnet was a man of honor, a gentleman before a thief.

"Magnet?" Link stepped through one of the tunnels. He was the pointy eared second in command of section C. He was a violent schizophrenic with a split personality and a nasty temper. We called him link because his power was switching between these two personalities. "What are you doing in C turf?" He growled.

"Your sister agreed to meet with me." Magnet said, puffing out his chest.

Link sighed. "You'd better not get fresh with her." He said. "Or it's your head on my wall." And then he used his power.

When Link switched to his alternate personality, he changed his body too. And it just so happened his alternate personality had long brown hair, and the figure of a goddess. We called her Princess, because in a place where the only other girl was a sociopath she may as well be one.

"Oh, Magnet." She lunged towards him and he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so."

"I know my darling." He said. "I'm here now."

The girl mutants were kept in another camp entirely, so there was initially a lot of confusion as to where to put Link… and his 'sister'. But the Warden (sick as she was) wanted to experiment with a girl in the midst of an all boy prison. She had hoped it would be a reenactment of the Trojan war, where Princess would be the face that launched 1,000 ships.

Fortunately, Princess was literally inseparable from Link. Who just happened to be a violent young man with delusions of a fantasy world and a real life sword. Most people couldn't put off the fact that he wasn't really a girl, he just had a girl's body sometimes. And of those who did, they couldn't get past Link's sword. Magnet was the only one who could out-fence Link if need be, and he assured Princess that she was well worth the risk.

He said he loved her, despite her not technically being a girl. He wasn't lying. Magnet would never lie, especially to a woman.

He started nibbling at her pointy ears, and I knew it was my cue to leave. Magnet got fresh with Princess more times than Link knew, and he didn't want to eavesdrop on something like that. He only trusted me to lead him through the caves for his late-night rendezvous in the first place because I couldn't talk. If people knew about him and Link, then the Warden might get her wish, and a war might break out through the sections because of Princess.

Wandering through the tunnels waiting for Magnet to be ready to be guided back, I began to get a feeling that something was wrong. Something I just couldn't put my finger on. I began to search through the tunnels, and I soon found the source of my disturbance.

It was Caveman.

He felt the presence of another and he began to run. He saw Caveman at the end of the tunnel. "There you are." He grunted. "Thought you could sneak off and I wouldn't notice?"

The fool. I had 3 seconds.

"What're you doing?" Caveman asked, backing away. He was completely oblivious to the yellow spot right by his head, getting ready to strike.

Greenlake used to be a nuclear facility. But there's so much more to it than that. Cockroaches. Big ones. They were mutants just like us, big red bugs with yellow spots on their backs. They were fast, they were hungry, and they spat and acidic poison.

1 second. Caveman saw the yellow spot near his head. Its wings spread in an intimidating manner, and got ready to spit. His eyes went wide.

I tackled him around the middle. We went tumbling through the corridors, and I managed to disentangle myself and get up. There were 4 more yellow spots. I tried to tug Caveman up.

"What… what are you…" He got up, and saw the yellow spots.

He didn't know what they were, or what they were capable of. But he knew that he was in danger.

The 2 of them raced through the tunnels. The yellow spots swarmed together and flew after them. A swarm of them were more dangerous than piranhas. Caveman spun through the tunnels. I kept up with him, tried to pull him the ways that wouldn't let us meet more yellow spots.

He was panicking. Panicking was a very bad idea. I managed to pulled him back to Section D's base. Zigzag would have picked up the humming of the yellow spots. Sure enough, Squid was waiting.

We ran past him and the yellow spots charged at Squid. His cephalopod skin was immune to their acid, and his second eyelids kept the poison out. He was our natural yellow spot deterrent. 6 of them. Verses his 12 knives. They fell into pieces on the floor in 1.53.

"What were you thinking?" X-ray asked. "Why would you go out alone?"

"I saw the kid going off with the british guy…" Caveman said.

"Zero, and Magnet." X-ray said impatiently.

"Yeah. And I thought they might be up to something."

"Paranoia is the Warden's weapon." X-ray said. "We trust each other completely, or we die."

Caveman struggled with a response. "Why didn't you tell me there were beetles the size of a microwave down here?"

"First of all, they're not beetles, they're mutant cockroaches." X-ray said. "Secondly, I would have told you if you'd stayed past the Late Night show."

"This is crazy." Caveman said. He was shaking.

"You're just lucky Zero was around to save you." X-ray said. "Next time, don't go into the tunnels alone."

I had to leave then. I had to go escort Magnet back. But as I left, I heard them talking behind me.

"Look, there he goes again. Without even a word."

"Of course not. He's mute."

"… mute?"

"Like a doll. But he doesn't have to say anything. He was born in Camp Greenlake. He's like a brother to me and I trust him with my life. I'd like to know where he's going, sure. But I don't have to ask, and neither do you. You wouldn't get an answer anyway."

Caveman felt a mixture of pity and grudging respect. I'd saved his life and he knew it. He'd deny it of course, he can't help but try and keep his emotions locked behind his stone skin. But he'd just made his first friend at Camp Greenlake. It was a start.


End file.
